


an apple a day

by strictlybecca



Series: fifteen pieces of nagron [15]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Agron Schmidt swears that he's usually more professional than this, promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an apple a day

**Author's Note:**

> after a million years of this series of ficlets (fifteen pieces of nagron) not being complete, i figured i'd just pick one of my many tumblr fics and slap it in here and call this thing done. 
> 
> this teeny fic resulted from an anonymous prompt: _hi! so like, I don't know if you're still taking prompts or shit, but I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally wanna read a fic where Agron is the doctor and Nasir is the rough patient, or something like that. Just because Agron is big and buff, doesn't mean he can't be you know.................. smart, and other than an MMA fighter or firefighter, or cop._
> 
> so i obliged............... months later, with this fic. tada?

“Patient in room 139 for you Ag,” Mira said, slapping a file against Agron’s chest. He whined, and tried to push it away with clumsy fingers that weren’t responding correctly - it’d been a long shift and the coffee machine had busted nearly three hours ago. Lugo was working on it, but by the sounds of the shouting and bellowing laughter coming from the break room, it wasn’t going well.

“I’m two minutes from clocking out Mir,” Agron groaned, taking the patient chart anyway and flipping it open, tucking it onto his clipboard.

“He’s a bit busted up, but nothing looks too bad. Just check him over, wrap him up and you’ll be out of here,” Mira advised. Agron heaved a heavy sigh, dodged a head slap, and started back down the hall, eyes scanning over the intake report the nurses had taken when the man had come in. He knocked before slipping into room 139, eyes still on his clipboard.

“Hi Mr. Maleh, sorry for the wait, we’re a little busy this time of-” Agron paused, his mouth going a dry. Mr. Nasir Maleh sat on the bed, legs dangling off one side, one arm wrapped around his ribs, sending Agron a wary but curious look. It wasn’t the look so much that gave Agron pause, but rather how beautiful the man was - and how clearly beat to hell he was.

“Is this where I say, you should see the other guy?” Nasir asked, raising one dark eyebrow, his mouth twisted into a smirk - which looked like it hurt, considering his split lip. Agron huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

“If the other guy looks anything like you, then maybe I should see him. A couple of those bruises look pretty nasty.” Agron began his basic check for a concussion, his hands and gaze professional, even as his stomach twisted in attraction.

“I don’t really care how he came out of it,” Nasir said, obediently looking where Agron gestured with his pen light. “He was starting some shit in my bar and didn’t want to leave.”

“So you tried to bounce him?” Agron did his best not to let any disbelief register in his tone or on his face, but from the stormcloud expression that crossed Nasir’s face, he knew he’d probably missed the mark.

“I  _did_  bounce him,” Nasir snapped, tugging his arm out of Agron’s grip where he was checking it. “But drunk guys are unpredictable and so he got in a few shots before I kicked him out.” Nasir slid off the table, and moved to snatch up his coat, a scowl on his lips. “Thanks for the help doc, but I feel fine.”

"You’re not going anywhere,” Agron said warningly, “Not until I check those ribs.”  _And apologize._

“I can take care of myself,” Nasir snapped, “And trust me, I feel-”

“Nasir!” A young woman burst into the room and nearly took Agron out on her way to snatching Nasir up into a hug - a gentle one, but a very determined hug nonetheless. The woman was gorgeous and Agron’s stomach twisted again, this time reflecting on his own foolishness. A  _patient? Really?_  He was smarter than that. Of course Nasir had a girlfriend - not that he’d even think about going out on a date with Agron considering where their conversation had been heading.

“Nae,” Nasir said, touching the woman’s forearm softly and gesturing to Agron. His expression was gentler than Agron had seen it yet - none of the prickly defensiveness from just a moment earlier. “This is Dr. Schmidt, he’s the doctor making sure I’m not dying just because some asshole got a few good hits in. Doc, this is Naevia, my best friend and co-owner of the bar.”

“Nasir still thinks he’s a bouncer,” Naevia scowled, not moving from where she was neatening Nasir’s bun, tucking wayward strands of hair behind his ear. It was an action that had ‘big sister’ written all over it. As a well-practiced older sibling, Agron recognized a kindred spirit when he saw one. “And not a fully grown adult and a business owner and an upstanding member of the community-”

“That guy was gonna hurt a patron,” Nasir reminded her, putting up with her fussing with ease born of familiarity.

“Once Nasir lets me look at his ribs, and if they’re fine, I can sign off on sending him home,” Agron said, raising his eyebrows at Nasir, who narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

“Grab me a soda?” Nasir asked, and Naevia nodded, giving Agron a meaningful once over before disappearing into the hallway. “So, ribs?”

“Ribs,” Agron confirmed, like an idiot, because he’d rather not stick his foot in his mouth again and have Nasir look at him like he was looking at him before. “You’ll need to lift up your shirt, or take it off-" 

Nasir raised an eyebrow and Agron felt the back of his neck heat. “Usually there’s dinner involved before I get to that point.” He eyed Agron pointedly - there was a beat of silence where Agron simultaneously fought his instinctive flirtatious response  _and_  wished he was the professional he constantly pretended he was. Nasir’s other eyebrow joined the first where it hovered somewhere along his hairline. “…That was your cue,” he pointed out and Agron snorted, feeling his cheeks heating. “Unless you’re not interested?” Nasir didn’t even look the slightest bit concerned that that might be the case. Agron supposed he probably hadn’t been as subtle as he’d hoped in checking him out.

"I’m interested,” Agron got out around a tongue that felt swollen in his mouth, “I just-”

“Well then, you can’t check my ribs til you ask me out,” Nasir said, firmly and Agron choked out another laugh, feeling completely off center and pretty happy about it. Nasir’s lips twisted back into a smirk, his eyes warm as they settled on Agron.

“Well then, I guess it’s my duty as your doctor to take you out then,” Agron managed, grinning, ducking his head as he took a step closer to Nasir. “For the sake of your health, of course.”

Nasir laughed, tangling his fingers in the hem of his shirt. “Of course,” he said simply, before tugging it off. “Now c’mon doc, feel me up.” He grinned wickedly as Agron groaned. “Professionally, of course.”

Cheeks heating, laughter catching in his throat, Agron could tell that this - whatever  _this_  was - was going to be  _very_  interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the entire theme of this set of fics was "agron is canonically bad at flirting. here's fifteen versions of how this could happen in altERNATE UNIVERSES."


End file.
